A valance (also often called a topper or a top treatment) comprises a short rod pocket curtain mounted on a frame, which includes a curtain rod. A valance does not cover the entire window, rather, it is used as a decorative heading to provide softness and style, and to generally enhance window treatments such as shades or blinds. A typical valance extends across the top of a window and is spaced laterally away from the window frame so that there is sufficient clearance between the valance and the underlying window treatment to avoid interference.
As used herein, and frequently in the art, the "width" of the valance and the underlying curtain rod refers to the horizontal distance of the rod across the top of the window. The "projection" of the valance and underlying rod refers to the distance between the rod and the window frame. The "height" of the curtain rod refers to vertical dimension of the rod. Wide pocket curtain rods are typically at least 5 centimeters in height to accommodate the wide pockets of wide pocket curtains.
Traditional valance rods, called wide pocket curtain rods, fall into two general types of construction. Each type has certain advantages and disadvantages.
The first type, often called "non-projectable," comprises generally two flat L-shaped members that are engaged to form a C-shaped telescoping rod. Each L-shaped member is formed via a single mechanical forming operation which simultaneously crimps and bends a straight member. This bending operation forms a rounded corner, thereby resulting in the L-shaped member. The end user connects the two L-shaped members to form the C-shaped rod, which is adjustable to various widths. The pocket curtain is mounted around this rod. The non-engaged ends of the L-shaped members are attached to a wall or window frame via a bracket such as a steel plate that projects off the wall and includes hooks to engage the ends of the L-shaped members.
This type of rod offers two major disadvantages. First, the rod is non-projectable, which means that the rod has no capability for adjustment in lateral separation from the window frame or wall. Since there is no adjustment of projection, any given rod of this type will only fit over a certain size treatment. Second, the frame has considerable bulk due to the bend at the end of each L-shaped member and the height of the rod required for wide pocket curtains. The required packaging is bulky and expensive and takes up considerable space.
The second general type of rod is frequently called an "adjustable side bracket" rod. Two flat members engage at one end to form a flat telescoping rod. Adjustable side brackets, which generally comprise three pieces, are connected to the non-engaged ends of the flat sections to form a C-shaped telescoping rod. These adjustable side brackets generally are inserted into the ends of the flat sections and are held in place by a frictional fit. They are used to connect the rod to the wall or window frame and allow adjustment of the projection of the rod.
The second type of rod has the advantage of projectability and less bulky packaging. However, this second type of rod suffers from at least one major disadvantage. Assembly of the valance rod and adjustment of the projection is relatively complex and requires the use of tools. In addition, these products involve the manufacture of relatively expensive brackets for assembly.
Both types of valance rods also suffer from an additional problem. When a traditional valance rod is adjusted to fit a wide window and is extended to near its full extension, it tends to do two things. First, it bows or droops downward. This is due to the inherent "slop" in the fit between the two telescoping members which allows the sliding telescopic engagement. Second, it tends to twist or tilt, the top edge of the rod moving forward and the bottom edge moving slightly back, due to the weight of the curtain on the top of the pocket curtain rod. In the prior art construction, this problem was solved by increasing the thickness of the rod, thereby costing more and using more material.
The present invention addresses each of these problems and offers the advantages of both types of rods with the disadvantages of neither.